300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
True Champion of The Anniversary (2019.11.01)
Event Time *'Start: '''1 November 2019 *'End: 30 November 2019 Information '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 3 victories to obtain the following rewards: * (Huaji Coin) x 1 '''Task B (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 15 login days to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Merit Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task C (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Timi, Dita, Yisha, Pandora, Peiji, Disizhuoer , Himura Kenshin, Kirito, Mikasa Ackerman, Hei, Izayoi Sakuya, Emilia, Himeragi Yukina to accumulate a total of 15 wins in Eternal Arena to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Merit Card (7 Days)) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task D (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Kurosaki Ichigo, Katsuragi Keima, Akame, Albedo, Yagami Hayate, Ikaros, Golden Darkness, Leafa, Shinku, Yuuki Yuuna, Namikaze Minato, Matou Sakura, Lacia, Saitama to accumulate a total of 15 wins in Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Experience Card (7 Days)) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 5 '''Greater Dragon ( ) Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 5 Swords ( ) to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Gold Card (14 Days)) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 Hero Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 10000 Battlefield Point to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 Monster Kills in Eternal Arena to obtain the following rewards: * (Original Stone of the Fifth Age) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 100 wins to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 * (Random Gold Coin Package) x 3 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task K (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, top up at least 1 Diamond to obtain the following rewards: * (Jump Red Envelope) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 10 '''Task L (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Ping Tian Da Shen 1 time to obtain the following rewards: * (Large Soul Crystal) x 10 '''Task M (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Gaara 1 time to obtain the following rewards: * (Crystallized Philosopher's Stone) x 1 '''Task N (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Prophet Saladin 1 time to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 '''Task O (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, complete all of the above tasks (A to N) to obtain the following rewards: * (7th Anniversary Celebration Package) x 1 * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 * (Huaji Coin) x 20